There are units of Patent Documents 1, 2 in which two contents are housed in one container, and those two contents are simultaneously discharged by separate independent pistons.
The discharge device of a plurality of contents of Patent Document 1 consists of a pressure resistant container, a cylinder housed therein, two pistons which partition the space inside of the cylinder into a first chamber and a second chamber, and a valve which communicates the first chamber and the second chamber with the exterior. A propellant (pressurizing agent) is filled between a second piston inserted into the bottom portion side of the container and the bottom portion of the container, and by the pressure of the pressurizing agent, the second piston is pushed applying a pressure to the second chamber, and by the pressure applied to the second chamber, a first piston is pushed applying pressure to the first chamber, thereby each content is discharged. In the device of distributing two kinds of fluid materials of Patent Document 2, a first material supplying chamber and a second material supplying chamber are provided concentrically, and a first pump and a second pump which operate separately are provided.
Meanwhile, there are Patent Documents 3, 4 in which two pistons to push out two contents are connected to operate integrally (not independently), pushing out two contents simultaneously.
In the dispenser for an adhesive tissue sealant of Patent Document 3, two cylinders for housing contents are provided side by side. A movable plug is provided freely slidably in those cylinders respectively. The rear ends of those two movable plugs are connected integrally. Hence, the two movable plugs are pushed to move integrally, pushing out two contents simultaneously.
The foldable distributor of Patent Document 4 is that which is equipped with a cartridge and a container consisting of two foldable chambers housed inside thereof. A filling gun is attached to this distributor, and a thrust back wall (piston) is operated so as to contract the chamber, two contents are pushed out simultaneously.
The content pushing out device of Patent Document 5 consists of an inner cylinder and a body cylinder of a double cylinder structure having the inner cylinder and an outer cylinder arranged coaxially with the inner cylinder.
The inside of the inner cylinder is a first housing portion and between the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder is a second housing portion. A spout is provided in the tip of the cylinder body, communicating with the first housing portion and the second housing portion. An operation cylinder is attached to the outside of the back end of the cylinder body. A male screw is formed in the outer periphery surface of the cylinder body, and a female screw meshing with the male screw is formed in the inner periphery surface of the operation cylinder. In the operation cylinder, pistons are integrally provided, which proceed to the first housing portion and the second housing portion respectively by the relative movement in the axial direction and push out two kinds of contents simultaneously from the spout.